The Hero, The God, and The Tearful Farewell
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: (Part of the "Crossover Arc") Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko are captured & brought to the world of Dragon Ball Super. Agreeing to go in an attempt to save them, Big the Bird (OC) is forced to face Beerus in a battle where regardless of the winner, Big will be forced to say goodbye to a loved one. Meanwhile, the Destroyer of Worlds decides to intervene...


Hello everyone and welcome to the next installment of the "Crossover Arc", this time featuring a crossover of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Dragon Ball Super as well as features my original characters. Before we begin, let me remind you all that there are several stories that you might want to read to understand the story going into this one…

 **Gendo Arc:**

 **Second Chances**

 **The Merciless Hybrid**

 **NGE x Doctor Who-Rise of the Eva Form**

 **Crossover Arc:**

 **NGE x Family Guy-The Dangerous Power of Cutaways**

 **Swords of the Dog Demon General**

And now you're caught up (no, I'm not giving you the short version).

Anyway, the following story takes place just after the last one "Swords of the Dog Demon General", so if you're a fan of reading long stories, I'd recommend doing a quick read to get up to speed.

This story, however, is my first one into the world of Dragon Ball Super yet my last one involving Evangelion.

Prepare yourselves…

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in Hercule City a small crack appeared in the sky as an orb flew out of the hole before landing outside of someone's home._

 _As the orb came closer to the ground, it immediately opened up, dropping 3 individuals on the floor while a 4_ _th_ _easily landed on her feet._

" _Ugh, where am I?" One of them asked, groggy, as she began to get up. The woman in question, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi tried to rub her eyes as she began to look around and realized something was rather off. She began to notice how many of the houses around them were shaped like capsules. Hearing the roar of an engine above her, Ritsuko looked up and noticed a flying car as she ducked her head out of instinct. "Oh god, where are we?" she muttered as another voice behind her replied "You're in Hercule City." Ritsuko turned around to see who spoke: the blue haired woman she previously met in Tampa. "Hercule City? That's not anywhere in Amer…ic…a…" Ritsuko's sentence quickly slowed down to a slur as she began to recall just what exactly happened._

 _She was in Tampa, along with Shinji and Misato to learn as much as she can in several different fields of science when they were invited to lunch by this particular woman. In turn, though, she and another person instead captured them and dragged them through a rip in space and time, bringing them to this new world._

" _Where the hell am I?" Ritsuko suddenly demanded, as she added "And just who in the hell are you?" As the blue haired woman simply sweat dropped, the second of the three, Misato Katsuragi, began to rub her temples as she asked "Hey Ritz, what's going on and where are we?" Without turning to her, Ritsuko replied "We're in some kind of futuristic world because this bitch kidnapped us" as Misato turned around to see the blue haired woman and growled, reaching for her hidden sidearm._

 _Instead, she found nothing. No gun, no ammunition, nothing._

" _What the hell?" she muttered, as the fifth and Bulma Briefs' ride, Whis, replied "I'm afraid no firearms are allowed on this trip", as the orb on his staff created a small blue hole in front of him. Reaching into it, Whis pulled out Misato's gun and showed it to her, receiving a shocked look from her before returning it back into the hole and closing it altogether. "Now then" Whis said, as he added "I believe before we meet with my lord, we should awaken the boy."_

 _They all looked towards the last person amongst them, 15-year-old Shinji Ikari, as Whis announced "After all, his role in the events to come will be the most important." Without letting anyone else know, however, Whis thought to himself "And the most tragic."_

 **The Hero,**

 **The God,**

 **And The Tragic Farewell**

* * *

Present, Big's Dimension….

"Well?" Whis asked, staring at the two individuals in front of him.

The first, a middle-aged man with a beard and wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and a brown jacket stared at Whis, slowly reaching a hand over to a sword handle on his left side. "And what if we refuse?" the man named Carlos asked, as Whis simply waved a hand towards him and replied "Oh, I didn't mean you. My master doesn't need you at all." Looking towards the other one, Whis added "I just need him."

The second, a humanoid blue bird wearing a ripped black shirt and jeans, simply stared at Whis as he asked "You said before that if I don't go with you, I'll never see my friends again. What did you do with them?" Whis simply smiled as he replied "Oh, they're fine" before whispering "For now."

Unfortunately for him, Big heard it yet said nothing. Instead, he thought to himself " _There's something off about this guy. Just who is he and why come all this way from another dimension just for all of us?"_

Turning to see Carlos prepare to draw his sword, Big shook his head as Carlos, reluctantly, moved his hand away from the sword handle. Turning to Whis, Big told him "Ok Whis, I'll go. However, if any harm has come to my friends, you and your _god_ …" Big hisses that last word out before adding "Will answer to me." Whis, however, was not amused as he crossed his and said "I would be very careful how you speak to Lord Beerus when we arrive. He's not one for improper guests." Big could only roll his eyes as Whis announced "Now I suggest we best…." He stopped, realizing Big's ripped clothes as he said "I suggest you change before we leave. Lord Beerus will not approve of ripped clothing." Big sighed before raising his right hand and snaps his finger.

To Whis' surprise, Big was enveloped in a flash of light before it rescinded, his clothes now fully repaired while wearing his signature black cape and hat. "Wait, you could always do that?" Carlos asked, just as surprised. Big nodded towards him as Carlos then asked "Then why did you always either sew it back or buy new clothes instead?" Big snorted before replying "It felt more rewarding to fix them than to either use magic or to replace them altogether. I'd only do either one if necessary." Turning to Whis, Big finished "In this case, however, it's necessary." In turn, however, Whis soon said "So basically you'd rather fix it by hand than use your own powers to make life easier for you. Seems rather ridiculous if you ask me." Taken aback, Big asked "Why so?" Whis replied "Simply put, as a being with such power you could easily force this entire planet to bend to your will. You could enslave it's people or just as easily destroy them, yet you seem happier simply to live amongst them." Big simply smiled before turning to Carlos and said "My dad taught me that, as did others I've met along the way."

To Big's surprise, however, Whis simply sighed and asked "Can we get going then? We have a long trip back." It was Big's turn to sigh as he kept his eyes on Carlos and said "I'm coming back dad, and I'm bringing them back too. I promise." Carlos nodded as Big turned back to Whis and told them "Let's get this show on the road." Taking a long sigh, Whis then said "Well then, we'd better be on our way" as the orb on Whis' staff began to glow, creating an orb that surrounded Whis and Big. "Now grab onto my shoulder and hold on" Whis announced as Big seemed a bit confused before doing so as the two and the orb itself simply disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Not more than a second later, Carlos looked at the empty space and muttered "Be careful, son."

* * *

Looking around him, Big began to see everything around him and Whis as a large swirling vortex of purple and blue waves. "Where are we?" Big asked, noticing Whis simply looking forward as he replied "Believe it or not, but this is the space in between different dimensions. Nothing really happens around here except for some reason I noticed some random gentlemen with a pink camera running around, jumping around other worlds. Aside from that, not much else happens." Big continued to look around, amazed yet confused as he thought to himself " _A man with a pink camera? It couldn't be, could it?"_

As they flew through, Whis told him "This is going to be a long flight, so you might want to take the time to meditate or consider changing into more respectable clothes. Lord Beerus is known for poking fun at Halloween costumes." Once more, Big rolled his eyes as he told himself "Not like I haven't heard that before" as he simply stood there, waiting and watching. "Also, don't let go during our trip" Whis suddenly said, catching Big off guard, adding "If you let go, you might end up flying off into another dimension."

Big couldn't help but think Whis was smirking from that warning.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Whis began flying Big through dimensions, a man wearing a magenta shirt with a light black jacket, pants, and shoes while wearing a camera over his neck saw them fly through. He groaned before telling himself "What is he doing here? And with _that guy._.." he spat, looking at Whis before adding "no less?"

As they began to disappear from his view, the man known as Tsukasa Kadoya decided "It seems Beerus is up to something. I'd better follow just in case." As such, creating a dimensional wall of white and grey, he passed through it before disappearing altogether.

* * *

Whis sighed, noting the silence in their trip, as he carefully turned around and saw Big still standing, but his eyes clothes, quietly snoring. "It seems the battle with Naraku finally put him to sleep" Whis quietly told himself, as he turned around and returned to his trip.

Little did he know that as Big's slept, his eyes began to turn purple as he began to enter Whis' mind.

 _Flying around in a transparent body, Big began seeing the events that lead to now._

 _He saw how Whis waited outside the science convention when Shinji and Misato, who dragged Ritsuko outside along with a blue haired woman named Bulma. "Now who is this?" Big asked himself as Whis suddenly entrapped them all in an orb and they flew into the crack, the crack itself closed immediately thereafter._

 _Big clenched his fists, physically upset, yet decided he needed to move forward._

 _The next memory saw Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko appear in a place call Hercule City. Seeing their fear began to worry him._

 _Seeing Ritsuko and Misato's anger began to anger him as well._

 _It was Whis' next words that began to put the puzzle together: "...His role in the events to come will be the most important" Past Whis said, before muttering "And the most tragic."_

" _The most tragic?" Big muttered, a mix of anger and fear beginning to form as he asked "What the hell is this guy planning, and why does he need them?" Big took a deep breath and decided to go a bit deeper before suddenly being yanked out._

Finding himself back in his body, Big's eyes opened to see Whis facing him with a stern face. "Naughty naughty, Mr. Bird" Whis said with a mocking tone, as he waved a single finger at Big before suddenly smiling and adding "You're going to ruin the surprise." Narrowing his eyes, Big asks "How did you know I was digging around?" Whis, almost is if mocking him, simply replying with a smile "You have your tricks, I have mine."

Big, however, was not amused.

"You also said Shinji's fate was the most tragic. Why?" Big asked, his face enraged yet Whis turned around, focusing on the journey ahead while asking a very simple question "Do you know what a world anchor is?"

* * *

 _Flashback, Hercule City…_

" _Huh?" Shinji asked, rubbing his eyelids as he sat up and added "Where am I?"_

" _In a lot of trouble" Misato replied, whispering into his ear as she helped him get to his feet. Looking around, Shinji noticed the same things Ritsuko and Misato had noticed before: flying cars, odd shaped homes, and the odd appearance of Whis. "Who are you, then?" Shinji asked Whis, who simply decided to take a bow and replied "Well young man, my name is Whis, the teacher and caretaker of Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7." Confused, Shinji asked "Universe 7? So, this is another dimension? One different from where we're from?" Whis nodded, as he stated "You are correct that this is a different world from the one you came from, yet this one is a bit different."_

" _How so?" Ritsuko asked, yet she felt someone yanked her right arm. Turning to see Bulma yanking her away, Bulma told her "I need you to come with me. I need to show you something." In response, Ritsuko yanked her arm away and told her "Not a chance. You kidnapped us, brought us to a completely different dimension, and expect us to cooperate?" Turning her entire body towards Bulma, Ritsuko finally asks "Just what the hell makes you think I'm even going to consider going with you?" Bulma, staring at Ritsuko dead in the eyes, replied "Because I know there's someone in your life you care about very much and want to see him live." Ritsuko, shocked, bit her lower lip before talking a deep sigh and following along._

" _Hope she's going to be ok" Misato told herself, yet Whis announced to her "She'll be fine" before stating "Anyway, this dimension has 12 different universes, each one with similarities to another as long as they equal the number 13." Raising an eyebrow, Shinji asked "Why such an odd number for an even number of universes?" Whis shrugged his shoulders before replying "As far as I know, there used to be 18 universes before the Grand Zeno reduced it to 12." Misato suddenly pulled Shinji behind her, as she asked "You never exactly told us why you brought us here, so why?" Whis frowned before replying "Because we want your mutual friend, Big."_

 _Whis suddenly enveloped himself inside an orb before announcing "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get the guess of honor." Misato, slowly realizing what was about to happen, shouted "NO" and ran towards Whis yet then leaped towards him only to fall face first onto the floor._

 _Whis was gone._

* * *

"Imagine for a moment a single planet's core if it were to suddenly disappear" Whis stated, making Big think for a moment before Whis asked "What would happen?" Big simply replied "The planet would eventually explode altogether. The core itself holds the planet together, thus no core equals no planet." Whis nodded in agreement before stating "Very good. Now, imagine if that core represented every living person, place, and thing in a respective dimension. What would happen to that dimension and it's people in question?" Big, thinking for a moment, considered it before his skin started to go pale, all the while replying "They would cease to exist." Whis, once more, nodded before replying "Correct, but it's not just the world. Even if separated from their original dimension, once the world anchor goes so does everything associated to it." This began to worry Big as Whis stated "Now pay close attention to this next question because this has managed to confuse even Lord Beerus: What happens when a world anchor survives the destruction of their dimension?"

Big prepares to open his mouth when Whis states "Keep in mind the answer is not as simple as you think. The fact they have been able to survive without their dimension for so long is interesting in of itself, so why is that?" Big closed his mind and thought for not more than a moment before replying "When they survive the destruction of their own dimension, it means they need a new world to call home or they'll cease to exist." Whis, smiling, replies "Correct. Thus, what do you think happened when the boy and his companions found themselves in your world?" Big, for the first time in this trip, smiled and replied "They found a new home."

Whis, once more turning his back to him, frowned before muttering "I wonder if he'll be able to handle the heartbreak after today."

* * *

 _Past, Hercule City…_

 _Lead into a large room with science equipment, Ritsuko noticed a large board with a series of mathematical equations. "What is this?" Ritsuko asked, as Bulma lead her to it and said "Well, you're a scientist like me. Figure it out." Ritsuko managed to roll her eyes as she began studying every number and every formula before announcing "I don't know how your dimension works, but it appears to me this is a formula to increase someone's strength." Bulma walked over to Ritsuko and patted her arm, stating "Not bad, but you're partially correct." Waiving an arm over to the written board, Bulma told her "This is a complex algorithm of a Super Saiyan."_

 _Turning to Bulma, Ritsuko "A what?" as Bulma replied "A Super Saiyan." Walking in front of Ritsuko, Bulma began to explain to her while waving towards the numbers "Imagine a human being with the ability to increase their overall natural abilities by 500x it's usual limits." Ritsuko, narrowing her eyes, listened as Bulma continued "In this dimension, we have an alien race called Saiyans. They look human, but their physiology is much different from others. As such, considering their metabolism, Saiyans are capable of long hours of battle alone." Noticing Ritsuko taking another look at the numbers, Bulma told her "This series of equations, basically speaking, could possibly turn human like yourself into a…."_

 _Ritsuko cut her off, shouting "ARE YOU INSANE?" This, in turn, shut Bulma up as Ritsuko added "Aliens with metabolic and physiological differences to humans are one thing, but what you're talking about is pure ludicrous. Turning a human into an alien is pure science fiction, regardless of how much research you've done. And even if it was possible, which it isn't…." Ritsuko stopped, pointing at the board before shouting "IT'S UNETHICAL! YOU'RE TRYING TO VIOLATE THE LAWS OF LIFE!" Bulma could only look at her, shocked, as Ritsuko continued "I've done my fair share of unethical decisions, but this is going too far. Turning one species into another isn't just wrong, it's dangerous. At best, even if it was possible you'd have less than a .01% chance of success." Walking towards Bulma and grabbing her shoulders, Ritsuko stated "Give up this research right now. There's no guarantee that any human subject would even survive, let alone properly integrate their physical proportions."_

" _Who said a human was in mind?"_

 _Ritsuko turned to the sound of that voice, for at an opened door laid a humanoid purple cat wearing similar clothing to Whis. "I suppose you're the one responsible for us here" Ritsuko said, yet all it took was one look from the new visitor to force her to release Bulma and retreat back towards the board itself, fear eminent. "You need to be quiet" he announced, before yawning and adding "You ruined my nap." Turning towards Bulma, he asked "Earth woman, is it ready?" Bulma quietly nodded as the new visitor turned to Ritsuko and said "I never had a human in mind. More like a bird, technically."_

 _Ritsuko's skin began to fade in color._

" _You wouldn't" Ritsuko muttered, yet the new visitor ignored her, adding "A bird that can use magic and change his appearance. Who knows?" He smirked before stating "He might be of some entertainment, especially once he becomes a Super Saiyan." Ritsuko's hands began to clench as he says "Now, all we need is the right motivation."_

" _No" Ritsuko muttered, adding "I won't let you do this to Big." Instead of being offended, however, Beerus simply patted Ritsuko's head (roughly) and said "You don't have a choice."_

* * *

"We're almost there" Whis announced, as they began to near a large rip in the multiverse. Big, taking notice yet making sure his only free hand was ready for a fight when need be, says "Tell me something Whis: you don't seem worried about these tears in time and space. Why is that?" Whis, in returned, replied without turning around "Because aside from the Grand Zeno and my father, there is no threat that could come from the bowels of space and time that worries me. What does concern me, however, is why are they occurring" Big shakes his head, just as confused, as he says "I don't know. I thought the Doctor closed off the rips when he returned to his dimension, yet somehow others began to open one after the other. The strangest thing is that I have no idea why." Whis could only shake his head, this time not in confusion but concern, as he said "Despite whomever this _Doctor_ is, he only repaired the tear to his dimension. The others that came after him, however, were either caused by something or someone else. Somehow, there is a power that exists that is creating rips in the multiverse."

"Do you know who or what is causing it?" Big asks, yet Whis replied "I'm afraid whatever the cause is, it's not my responsibility to bear." Turning to face Big, Whis simply stated "If you want to solve the mystery, that's for you to discover." Turning back to his path, Whis made clear "Keep in mind, however, that whatever is causing this is either very powerful or has been planning this for quite some time and since the rips appeared, that opportunity has arrived." Big closed his eyes in deep thought as the orb he and Whis flew inside began to arrive towards the rip.

* * *

Present, Hercule City…

"Do you think Akagi-san is ok, Misato?" Shinji asks her, yet as Misato turned to him she could only frown, not sure herself. "Not gonna lie Shinji-kun" Misato replied, going down to one knee to be on eye level with Shinji as she added "But whatever happens, I promise you I'm not leaving your side." Taking Shinji's hands in hers, Misato leaned over and kissed his forehead before telling him "And no matter what happens, I will stay with you to the end." Separating her hands from him, Misato covered him in a hug, Misato whispered into his ear "I love you, my Shinji. Never forget that."

The sound of someone pretending to gag caught their ears before announcing "You humans and your emotions."

Shinji and Misato turn to the direction of the sound and found something very peculiar.

There, sitting on a beach chair eating a large plate of sausages on toothpicks was Beerus, the God of Destruction.

"I can't believe you humans actually act on these emotions daily" Beerus moaned as he picked out a sausage and ate it before continuing "To be fair, it disgusts me. Then again, if it wasn't for the food I would have destroyed this planet a long time ago." Holding Shinji close, Misato proceeded to ask him "Are you this Beerus we've heard about?" Beerus, eating another sausage, replied "I see you know who I am. Good. Makes things a lot easier with what's to come." Biting her lip, Misato asks "What do you mean? What's coming?" Beerus, however, ignored her as he resumed to eating sausages.

"You should tell them."

Turning to the new sound, Shinji and Misato soon got to their feet in surprise when Big appeared and let go of Whis' shoulder. "Well, we're here but it's a bit too late to announce us" Whis pouted as Big walked past him while saying "I have some words I want to say to you, but first things first" as Misato let go of Shinji and ran up to him, grabbing Big in a hug as she told him "Damn I've missed you" while Big hugged her back. "Big, you're here" Shinji announced, running up to him as Big let Misato go and smiled while telling him "I am Shinji, and I'm glad you both safe. That being said…" Turning back to Misato, Big asked "Where's Ritsuko?" Misato looked uneven as she replied "The lady that helped kidnap us, damn I never got her name, she took Ritz into her lab I think. I don't know why though." Puffing his chest, Whis explained "Well, I think I'll wait until Bulma arrives to explain everything. After all, it's a bit complex to understand." Big, however, quickly turned to Whis as he made it clear "No, you won't. As soon as Ritsuko shows up, we're leaving." Whis, shaking his head in disapproval, stated "You will not be permitted to leave until after our business is concluded. After all Big, this does concern you." Walking directly up to Whis, Big said three simple words to illustrate his point "I. Don't. Care."

"Oh, be quiet and do as your told."

Turning to the voice, Big saw Beerus finish the last of his sausages as he threw the plate to a random direction and announced "I'm still hungry. Someone bring me food." Looking at this new being, however, Big turned to Whis and asked "What the hell is that?" Whis, in return, narrowed his eyes and replied "That would be Lord Beerus, and you would be wise to show respect to him." Big simply huffed as a response to that while Whis turned his attention to Beerus and asked "How was your snack, Lord Beerus?" In response, Beerus belched loudly before replying "It was rather adequate, yet I am still hungry. Whis, go and ask the earth woman if the food is ready." Whis bowed before stating "As you wish, Lord Beerus" as Whis proceeded to walk away.

Turning back to Misato and Shinji, Big covered his body with his cape before asking "This is a joke, right?" Misato and Shinji, in response, shook their heads as Shinji said "I don't think it is, but I don't understand how he's a God of Destruction. Big, any thoughts?" Big could only shake his head before replying "I'm afraid my knowledge on god-like beings is limited. I've met aliens like Superman who has unfathomable strength, and then there are stories of beings like Ultraman King, who's power was so great he lives alone on an unnamed planet. Aside from that, not much." Staring at Beerus, however, Big added "However, with Beerus it's different. I can't really tell just how powerful he is, yet every bone in my body is screaming 'danger.'" Turning to face Big, Misato asked him "How so? He just seems kind of lazy."

Offended, Beerus shouted "I HEARD THAT", yet it fell on death ears.

"It's a bit complicated to explain, but I'll keep it simple" Big replied to Misato, as he stated "There are some beings in the universe that can sense either one or both types of power: magic and ki. Magic in of itself is a bit more complicated to explain, and much more difficult to sense unless you were either born with it, you train to sense it, or your magic sensitive. Even then, there's so many different types of magic alone that even I don't know them all." Narrowing her eyes, however, Misato muttered "Big, magic isn't real" while he simply asked "If that's so, then what is this?" Big spotted an empty lawn chair and snapped his fingers.

Within an instant, the table began to float.

"No. Friggin. Way" Misato muttered, her eyes wide as she saw this while Big whispered "I love proving doubters wrong". Just as surprised, Shinji asked "Big, how are you doing that?" Big simply smiled and replied "It's magic. In fact…" Big stopped and snapped his fingers again, the table slowly lowering back down onto the ground before touching the floor as he stated "A good portion of my abilities are magic-based." Amazed, Shinji asked "How so?" Smiling, Big replied "Simply put: My barrier is pretty much magic, as is any time I turn my arms into swords or when I see in the dark", before turning back to Shinji and Misato while stating "But that's just a small portion of magic. It's much more complex than just magic tricks, but then again there are some forms of magic that are too dangerous even for me to either learn or attempt."

Once Big turned back towards Beerus, however, his eyes narrowed as he said "That being said, ki is a very different kind of power. In a nutshell, ki can represent someone's life force, or can be theoretically weaponized into fighting power. Then again, that's just pseudoscience but it's also part of Chinese philosophy and medicine. As far as Beerus is concerned…" Big trails off, noticing Beerus yawning as he shouts "YOU'RE BORING ME", before concluding to Misato and Shinji "Like with magic, there are different types of ki, which depends on if the user is good or evil, or in Beerus' case: God Ki."

Giving Big a slow clap, Beerus proceeded to finally get up from his beach chair as he announced "Bravo. You've managed to bore me to the point I finally had to get up just to keep from falling asleep." Turning his attention to the God of Destruction, Big finally asked "So, you're the big bad god, is that right?" Stopping his clap, Beerus crossed his arms and replied "For a mortal who practices magic, you seem to have no respect for your superiors or gods in this case. Also…" Beerus stopped speaking for only a second, as he began to slowly levitate in the air and glide over the pool towards Big, Shinji, and Misato. "Get behind me" Big whispered to the other 2, as Misato and Shinji took a step back to hide behind him while Beerus continued "Though you are partially correct on that, I do not use God Ki. Mine is more that of a God of Destruction." Big, simply standing, points out "So it's more of a subdivision of ki than the actual thing." Big gives a small chuckle while Beerus narrows his eyes and mutters "I warn you now: Anymore disrespect from you and I'll see to it you suffer in the worst way possible."

This time, Big didn't give a small chuckle. Instead, as Beerus landed in front of him, Big gave a loud, sarcastic, laugh.

"Suffer? You think I haven't suffered?" Big asked, seemingly irritating Beerus as he began to circle around Beerus while continuing "Let me tell you a thing or two about suffering. Watching your parents die as an infant, then being stranded in space for your entire pubescent life, that's suffering. Watching those you loved or trusted stab you in the back, that's suffering. Watching your wife and kids die in front of you…." Big stopped, getting directly into Beerus' face before saying "That, is suffering. So listen and listen well _god…_ " Big hissed, as Beerus seemed to become more irritated, the anger quickly beginning to rise as Big said "…You don't know a damn thing about what it is to suffer."

"I already am" Beerus announced in an irritated tone, adding "Your disrespect of me is quite _in-_ sufferable." To Big's surprise, Beerus suddenly gave an eerie smile as he announced "I can't wait to beat it out of you."

The two just stood there, neither one willing to look away.

* * *

Inserting an unknown red liquid into an injector, Bulma nodded and announced "It's done" as she turned to Ritsuko, apparently having been tied to a chair and her mouth taped shut. Walking towards her, Bulma pouted and said "I'm sorry I have to do this, but there's no other way. You're right that using it on a human would be too dangerous, but according to Whis, your alien friend might have the right physiology and mentality for this to work. After all, you did help turn him into a hybrid, correct?" Shocked yet enraged, Ritsuko shook her head while trying to scream. The tape on her mouth, however, prevented that. "You can deny it but I know the truth, Ritsuko Akagi" Bulma stated, as Ritsuko continued to struggle while Bulma began.

"Ritsuko Akagi, chief scientist of a military organization called NERV. When your organization and dimension disappeared, you found yourself in an entirely new dimension where everything you experienced never happened. Yet, somehow, you found yourself in the presence of an alien who somehow managed to create an entirely new transformation for himself based off the appearance and overall powers of a machine you call an _Evangelion_ , correct?" Bulma asked Ritsuko, who stopped struggling yet the anger remained in her eyes as Bulma continued "Well, turns out you didn't do as through of a look into his bloodstream." Bulma walked towards her desk and pulled out a series of notes, flashing them towards Ritsuko while stating "Your friend, Big, currently has 4 different DNA patterns. Each pattern represents either his original DNA or a different transformation. So, what happens if he's introduced to a 5th?" Ritsuko's eyes went wide as she began to struggle once more.

Putting her notes back on the table, Bulma mutters "When this is over, I promise I'll get rid of all of my notes, but this has to be done." As she did so, Whis enters the room and asks "Oh hello Bulma. Is it ready?" Bulma sighs before replying "Yea, it's done. One Instant Super Saiyan formula ready to go. Is he here?" Whis nodded, before staring at Ritsuko and announcing "Dr. Akagi, your patient has arrived." Ritsuko could only groan as Whis simply waved his staff over to Ritsuko, her ropes and tape disappearing within an instant. "BIG" she suddenly shouted, running past Bulma and Whis before heading out the door.

"I guess it's time" Whis said, as Bulma sighed before the two left the room.

* * *

"I didn't come for a fight" Big told Beerus, adding "I'm here for my friends, and then we're leaving."

"You're not allowed to leave until I say so" Beerus rebutted.

The two simply stared at one another until Big suddenly began to notice someone running towards them. Realizing it was Ritsuko, Big smiled as he told Beerus "Looks like we're done here" and pushed him aside as he walked towards Ritsuko.

To Beerus, that was the last straw as he raised a single finger and began to point at his target.

To Big, as he walked towards Ritsuko he suddenly noticed her face of fear as she shouted "BIG, GET AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE!"

To Ritsuko, even she did not see what to come happen as Beerus shot a ki blast past Big and right through Ritsuko's heart. "NO" Big shouted, quickly running towards her and catching Ritsuko in his arms before slowly lowering her to the ground. "RITZ!" Misato shouted, as she took her jacket off to use as a makeshift pillow while Shinji grabbed one of Ritsuko's hands.

Beerus groaned while Big, Shinji, and Misato stood there for Ritsuko's possible last moments. At that same moment, having watched this, Whis simply stood there while Bulma was in shock. "Anger is an important part in creating a Super Saiyan, correct?" Whis quietly asked Bulma, yet she could not bring herself to answer.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Ritsuko weakly asked, as she began to notice Misato's tears. Looking up, she saw Big cup her head while tears began to fall from his eyes as well. "A tear, my dear patient?" Ritsuko jokingly asked, yet she then began to cough.

A little blood came out.

"Hang on Ritz" Big whispered, adding "We're gonna get you home and the doctors will help you, and everything will be ok", yet Ritsuko shook her head, telling him "Not this time, Big. This is our last time together, so just…" Ritsuko coughed once again before stating "…just please stay with me until the end."

Big continued to cry, yet held her as she turned to Misato who held her other hand.

"It's been a long interesting story between you and me, Misato" Ritsuko said, causing Misato to cry harder as she added "We've been best friends since college, coworkers since NERV, and kind of like sisters since then. Misato, we've traveled through different dimensions, faced Gendo, and survived idiots who can break reality with terrible jokes, but this is it. This is where we part ways." Ritsuko began to cough again before stopping to say "Misato Katsuragi, thank you for being there with me." As a response, Misato gripped her hand tighter.

Ritsuko soon turned to Shinji and said "Shinji, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you back in Tokyo-3. Can you ever forgive me?" In turn, noticing Shinji begin to cry, he quietly replied "I already did" as he squeezed her other hand a little tighter.

Looking up, she finally saw Big and said "Big, will you say it? Will you say it to me one last time?" Ritsuko coughed once more, as Big continued to cry while pleading "Please don't make me say goodbye." Using her eyes to plead with him, she quietly told him "Please say it one last time." Big, taking a deep breath, kissed her forehead before quietly whispering to her "I love…"

Big was never able to finish that sentence, as Beerus raised his right hand at the scene before him, he raised four fingers and a thumb crossing his palm horizontally, he announced "Hakai."

The very next second, to the horror of Big, Misato, and Shinji, Ritsuko's body was suddenly covered in a purple aura, before disappearing altogether. "No" Big muttered, as the three looked around, trying to find her yet found nothing. "Good riddance" Beerus announced, causing the three to face him while he returned his right hand to its original position. "I couldn't put up with this sappy garbage anymore, so I put her out of her misery. She's dead now, so can we get this over with?"

At that moment, Big stood up, his fists shaking as his took his cape off and threw it onto the ground as he began to slowly walk towards Beerus.

"Did that strike a nerve, mortal?" Beerus asked jokingly, almost as if waiting for a response. To further add insult to injury, Beerus added "To think you mortals are so emotionally sensitive. When death comes, it comes. Yet you all get so emotional about it to the point it just becomes unbearable."

At that moment, Big threw his hat to the ground before cracking his fists.

"Oh, you finally decide to get rid of that ridiculous Halloween costume. It's about time" Beerus continued, adding "To be honest, I was keeping it to myself but that is the most ridiculous method of clothing I have ever seen. Didn't Whis tell you that you should have dressed more appropriately when meeting a god? Even Goku had better dress sense than you and he's as dense as a…" At that moment, Big grabbed Beerus by the throat as his eyes glowed a dangerous red and muttered "You killed someone very special to me. Now…" he stopped before whispering 5 very simple words to Beerus.

"I'm going to kill you."

* * *

"Big's gonna kill him, isn't he?" Shinji asked, while Misato, enraged beyond belief, replied "God I hope so."

"I highly doubt it."

The two of them turned to see Whis walk towards them, Bulma close behind. "You bitch" Misato announced, as she began to walk towards Bulma only to be stopped as Whis waved his staff in between the two. "Relax Ms. Katsuragi" Whis said, before adding "I suggest you enjoy the show. After all, if everything goes to plan, Lord Beerus will get what he wants, and Big will learn a very valuable lesson." Turning towards Whis, Misato spat out "A lesson? He just killed my best friend and a woman that Big loved very much. What could you possibly teach him aside from how to hurt him?" Whis, however, huffed as he said "Oh trust me, the worst is yet to come. After all, pain can bring someone a long way."

* * *

Grabbing Big's wrist and beginning to easily pull it away, Beerus growled before saying "How dare you show such insolence to a god of destruction. And for that…"

Beerus never finished, as Big headbutted his mouth before shouting "SHUT UP" as Big began to push Beerus back, causing the ground under them to crack as Big growled while Beerus forced them to stop and shouts "NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO" as Beerus suddenly pushed Big away and roared, surrounding himself in a purple colored aura while Big landed in the pool, a loud splash.

"Well, here we go" Whis muttered, watching on as he added "Beerus is infuriated and he's only using 1% of his power."

"COME ON MORTAL" Beerus shouted, as Big began to climb out of the pool with an enraged face. "YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME" Beerus added, further attempting to enrage Big's arms began to cover themselves in fire and electricity. "NOW COME ON" Beerus demanded as Big's arms become blades, his right arm covered in fire and his left in electricity, and Big roared in anger as he flew towards Beerus and swung his blades towards Beerus, right then left. Beerus, however, simply crossed his arms and began to dodge each swing, one after another, all the while taunting him by stating "I thought you were better than pathetic tricks like this. You couldn't hit me even if I used the dead blonde's body as a dummy." Big, enraged even further, swung both his arms downward towards Beerus, who just as quickly caught both his arms and smirked while Big just groaned in an attempt to move. "Rather pathetic if you ask me" Beerus said, his eyes narrowed as he simply glared at Big, who for some reason felt a pulse go through him as he fell to one knee while Beerus simply said "Fall, just like the rest. It seems you're nothing more than a waste of time after all."

Looking at Whis, Beerus began to nod when he felt a sudden tug.

Big was beginning to get up.

"Do you think…" Big began, getting to his feet while staring at Beerus dead in the eyes before adding "…that I'm going to let you get away with killing Ritsuko?" Beerus was shocked for not more than a second before his ki began to flare once more, the force itself sending Big flying into the air as his arms began to glow white with energy. "THIS IS FOR RITSUKO" Big shouted as he swung both his arms, releasing 2 waves of energy towards Beerus who simply opened his arms wide and announced "Then give me your best shot mortal" as the attacks struck him head-on, creating a smoke screen around him.

* * *

"He did it" Shinji whispered before announcing out loud "He did it. He killed Beerus." Misato smiled, yet that smile quickly began to fade as she soon realized "No, he didn't."

To Shinji's surprise, the smoke faded to reveal a bored Beerus.

"What? I don't get it" Shinji said, as Whis stepped up next to the boy and told him "That does make sense since Lord Beerus is a God of Destruction. Against that, your friend is just delaying the inevitable. Speaking of which…" Turning to Bulma, Whis told her "I think it's almost time" as Bulma looked at the injector in her hands, hesitant to do so. "Second thoughts?" Whis asked her, as Bulma bit her lower lip. Ritsuko's death was not part of the plan, as far as she knew, yet they were so close to completing the plan. The question now was: Was it worth it?

"What are you talking about?" Misato asked Whis, adding "What's is it almost time for?" Whis, not willing to look towards Misato, replied "It's almost time for Big to transform."

* * *

" _I should have known that wasn't going to work"_ Big thought to himself as his arms turned back to normal while he glided down onto the floor. Seeing Beerus bored yet beginning to surround himself in ki, Big added _"If I'm going to put him down for good, I need a new plan"_ as Beerus announced "For a test subject, you bore me."

This caused Big's anger to become that of confusion.

"What do you mean test subject?" Big asked, narrowing his eyes as Beerus replied "Simply put, the earth woman has created a formula that can turn anyone into a Super Saiyan. The problem was she didn't believe in animal testing, plus I don't trust using it on humans. So, I needed someone disposable." Big clenched his fists, enraged even further, as he asks "So you captured Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko just to make me come here? Then, you plan to make me your damn test subject for some formula that might not even work?" Beerus simply raised an eyebrow as he replied "For a moment, it almost sounded like you think that's a selfishly stupid idea. Then again, you're not…" Big suddenly cut him off, shouting "THAT IS SELFISH AND STUPID! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Excuse me?" Beerus asked, further irritated as Big replied "This whole plan of yours, it's completely ridiculous. Kidnapping my friends was bad enough, but then you come up with this idiotic plan to mess with my DNA just to create some super-whatever. Do you really think that your messed-up plan doesn't have a few holes in it?"

Beerus didn't respond. Instead, a throbbing mark appeared on his forehead as his ki began to cover him once again, flaring up in the process.

* * *

"You did what?" Misato asked Bulma, turning to her while clenching her fists. Sweat dropping, Bulma slowly began to back away while telling her "Now, let's be sensible. The only reason I did this…." Misato, however, did not care as she shouted "YOU BITCH! YOU ACTUALLY DID ALL THIS CRAP TO TURN BIG INTO A TEST MONKEY?" Misato began to march towards Bulma, enraged while adding "MY BEST FRIEND DIED ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PLAY FRANKENSTEIN?" All the while, Bulma sweat-dropped as she turned to Whis and asked "A little help please?"

Whis, however, seemed disinterested as he replied "No, I think I'll let you deal with this one" As a result, Misato quickly began chasing after Bulma, unaware that she had also left Shinji alone to watch the ongoing battle.

* * *

"How dare you…" Beerus muttered before shouting "MOCK ME MORTAL" as he screamed before ki blasts began to shoot out of his aura and rain down on Big, who's eyes went wide as he started moving around in an attempt to dodge them, each ki blast either exploding in the pool or on the grounds around them as Big groaned while trying to dodge each blast. "This is insane" Big muttered to himself, yet apparently Beerus heard him as he shouted "YOU WANTED TO MOCK ME MORTAL, NOW START DODGING IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Beerus roared once again as more ki blasts began raining down on all of them. Big's eyes began to glow green when he realized something important.

In the ensuring battle, he had forgotten about Shinji and Misato's safety as Misato ran back to Shinji. " _I may not have been able to save Ritsuko"_ Big thought to himself, adding " _but I can protect Shinji and Misato with my dying breathe."_ At that moment, Big flew towards the two as his body begins to cover himself in a purple aura while the three and even Bulma were covered in a field of dust made of dirt.

Finally stopping, Beerus simply snorted and said "Pitiful" as the dust slowly began to clear.

To his surprise, the dust cleared to reveal Big was now in a purple and green striped robotic suit with a silver cone protecting his beak and green eyes while his arms were raised. As the dust cleared further, he, Shinji, Misato and Bulma were protected by an orange-like octangular barrier around them, created by Big's Eva Form.

"So, he reveals the firsts of his trump cards at last" Beerus muttered, yet crossed his arms and said "It seems more meant for defense. How pathetic."

"Are you three ok?" Big asked them, looking down to notice Misato shield Shinji, yet he also noticed Bulma hiding a rather suspicious injector with a strange liquid inside. He didn't know why, but for some reason Big felt it had to do with Beerus' 'experiment', and at the same time there was a constant screaming in his head saying the same thing: Danger! "Yea, we're safe Big" Misato replied, looking away from Big to see his AT Field protecting them. "You finally created an AT Field" she quietly said, adding "Ritsuko would have loved this." Somehow, despite being inside a metallic suit, Big couldn't help but smile and say "Yea, she would have." Lowering his arms, Big's AT Field disappeared as Misato and Shinji got up. "So now what?" Shinji asked him as he noticed Beerus floating down. Turning to face Beerus, Big narrowed his eyes and replied "I guess I'll have to get a bit creative."

"You're boring me, mortal" Beerus complained, adding "I'm only using 1% of my energy and you're just boring me. I'm practically giving myself a handicap and you can't seem to give me anything close to a challenge." Cracking his neck, Big chose to reply "Why don't you just wait there and I'll show you something to be afraid of." Turning to Shinji and Misato, Big told them "Stay here. I'll finish this and then we're going home to give Ritz a proper goodbye." They nodded as Big turned to Beerus and began running towards him.

Beerus let out a small chuckle, announcing "How pathetic. That form must prevent you from a majority of your powers. Too bad it can't protect you from me." Beerus soon began flying directly towards Big like a hunter preparing to kill its prey as the two prepared to collide. Yet, to Beerus' surprise, Big suddenly slid under Beerus and began to glow white. "Huh, what the ACK?!" Beerus suddenly screamed, as he rolled onto the floor and held his chest in pain. "Ack, what?" Beerus asked, groaning as he looked down.

On his chest was a large cut. Getting a better look, Beerus realized the Egyptian attire that once wrapped around his neck fell to the ground, a large cut having caused it to come off.

Beerus' eyes were wide as he turned to see Big now dressed in a white kimono, metal gauntlets with spiked cauldrons on his shoulders. In his hand was a large bladed sword called the Tessaiga while two other swords were sheathed to his left side. Big, now in his Demon Sword Form, turned to Beerus and sarcastically asked him "Did that hurt?" as he stood up and pointed his sword at Beerus.

To Misato and Shinji, they were in surprise as Shinji said "I didn't know he could do that." Misato, shaking her head, added "Neither did I, Shinji-kun." To Bulma, she fiddled with the injector, knowing Big would have to be subdued in order to inject him or all of it would be for nothing.

For Beerus, however, now he was just angry as his ki began to flare up once more.

He was done playing around as Big's Tessaiga began to surround itself in wind.

"I'm ending this now. Beerus, the God of Destruction, it's time for you to face justice" Big announced as Beerus simply growled in rage while muttering to himself "That's it. No more mercy shown" while Big swung the Tessaiga into the air and shouted "WIND SCAR" as waves of wind and energy were launched at Beerus who simply extended a hand as the attack prepared to connect.

Instead, it simply stopped in front of Beerus.

"What?" Big asked himself.

"He stopped it" Shinji said.

"No" Misato corrected him, adding "He caught it."

The three watched on as Beerus reformed the attack into a ball of wind with condensed electrical energy. Allowing his sword to remain covered in wind, Big prepared himself as Beerus simply threw it back while Big swung his sword once more and said "I don't know what you're up to, but I will not let you win. BACKLASH WAVE" as the sword unleashed a swirling wind tunnel which slammed into the ball. Big groaned, attempting to push the ball back, yet he could have sworn Beerus smile as Beerus stated "No, you won't" as the two attacks each attempted to push one another until both attacks suddenly exploded.

Big groaned while trying to stay on his feet, as Misato and Shinji also tried to stay on their feet from the aftershock of the attack.

In that moment, Big suddenly felt something strike his neck from behind.

The next second, he fell onto the ground as his body began to turn back to normal while Tessaiga disappeared from his hand.

The next second after that, Bulma could have sworn that the injector in her hands disappeared.

The next second after that, Big felt a horrible pain in his spine.

Finally, as the dust cleared, Shinji and Misato were in horror as Beerus stood over Big with the injector in Big's back, empty. "NO" Shinji screamed as he ran towards Big while Beerus stood over him only to kick him right into Shinji, the two colliding and falling onto the floor causing Misato to run to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Big's dimension….

Staring into the night sky, Carlos had been sitting there, waiting for when a crack would appear in the sky. He had not done much except sit and wait for his son, his sword and Winchester rifle lying next to him.

"Late night, huh?"

Carlos, surprised, looked around only to see a pink humanoid bird with a white shirt and blue pants carrying a duffel bag. Putting her bag down, she asked Carlos "What are you doing out here so late?" while sitting down next to him. Carlos, still a bit worried, replied "I'm waiting for Big to return. Now what brings you back to Miami, Little?" She turned to face him, replying "That depends. For some reason, I couldn't sense my brother's presence so I turned around and came back."

Carlos didn't say anything. Instead, he just turned back to the sky.

"Big is in another dimension, isn't he?" Little asked, yet Carlos didn't turn to face her. Instead, he told her "Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko were taken, so Big went to bring them home. I just hope he's ok." To Carlos' surprise, Little put a hand over one of his as she told him "He's coming back. Don't worry about my brother. Big's a lot tougher than we ever give him credit but I know he's coming back. So just have faith, ok?" Turning to Little, Carlos smiled as he gave, in his mind, a small squeeze to the hand of his daughter.

The sound of his cellphone killed the moment as he used his other hand to answer.

"Yes, hello?...Yes, this is him…..Really?...Ok, I'm on my way" Carlos spoke into the cellphone as he hung up, then let Little's hand go before standing up. "Trouble?" Little asked, as Carlos replied "A bank was just destroyed." Little gave a small chuckle as she asked "Seems like more of a police matter, so why call you?" Turning to Little, Carlos replied "That was the police. They found something very weird about the bank and what's inside." Little suddenly picked up her bag and said "Well then, since Big's not here it looks like it's up to us to solve this case." Carlos actually chuckled as he asked her "You actually want to come along?" In response, Little stood next to him and replied "Well, if it's supernatural, alien, or something out of another dimension, you're going to need all the help you can get." She soon walked past him, yet continued without looking at him "Besides, it gives us a chance to actually get along. Kind of like how Big always wanted us to, right?"

Picking up his weapons, Carlos proceeded to follow her.

* * *

Back in Hercule City, Misato ripped the injector off Big's spine and threw it aside as she and Shinji turned him onto his back. Big winched in pain as Misato told him "Hold on Big, just hold on. Whatever happens next, we're not leaving you, ok?" Big began to nod, yet suddenly lurched his back forward and screamed. "Wha…? Misato, what's wrong with him?" Shinji asked, trying to keep Big down yet she could only shake her head and reply "I don't…"

Misato never finished, looking up to see Beerus with his right hand extended and pointing at Shinji's forehead. "No" she quietly whispered, adding "Don't do it."

"Lord Beerus, please don't do it" Bulma begged, yet Whis simply waved his staff in front of her and said "It can't be avoided. After all, for a Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan, part of it requires rage, does it not?" Bulma did not answer once more, yet this time she realized she had made a horrible mistake. Noticing Bulma clench her fists, Whis stated "Yes, I agree this is immoral, but keep in mind the threat that the multiverse will soon face. The fact is, Big is the only one who can face it." Turning to Whis, Bulma soon asked "Then why him? Why not Goku or Vegeta? In fact, why not Beerus?" Whis soon sighed, refusing to turn to Bulma while replying "Because for one, this threat originated from Big's dimension. Even if he is not responsible, it's his responsibility to deal with it. And for another, if either myself, Lord Beerus, or any of the Gods of Destructions interfere there will be great consequences to all of space and time." Finally turning to Bulma, Whis soon added "Also, even if Goku and Vegeta were to interfere, which it's not advisable, it would cause more problems with the heroes of Big's dimension instead of resolve anything." Fuming, Bulma was prepared to say something when Whis cut her off, stating "It's too late, Bulma. It must be done. For the safety of the multiverse, the final traces of Shinji's dimension must be destroyed. Thus, Shinji Ikari, the world anchor of Tokyo-3, must die."

"Beerus" Big groaned, not having paid attention to Whis' conversation with Bulma while trying to fight off whatever infection has entered his body while adding "You son of a bitch, don't you dare do it." Beerus, not bothering to look at Big, simply stated "Silence mortal. This must be done." Big's eyes began to tear up as Misato hugged Shinji and pleaded "Please Mr. Beerus, I beg of you not to do this. You won, ok? You won, so please just stop this." Beerus, however, did not listen as Misato pleaded once again "I beg of you: Please don't kill him." Beerus, instead, considered it for a moment before announcing "Then I suppose you can join him."

At that moment, Shinji looked at he saw Big try to reach over to him while his entire body screamed in terrible pain while groaning "I…will…. protect…you…no…matter…what."

Realizing Beerus' ki was beginning to flare, and as Misato held him close, refusing to let him go, Shinji looked to Big and told him "Big, promise me something will you? Promise me that when this is over, when we die, you won't close yourself off from the world again. You go live your life and be happy. Can you promise me that?" Big, closing his eyes, would not reply. His focus was just to reach over to them.

"Big?" Misato said, not looking to him as her focus was still to the angry Beerus, as she said "Thanks for a wonderful life, but it's time for us to say goodbye, so you take care and live on for us, ok?" Misato, tears now evident, stayed her ground, as Big inched closer and tried to reach over to them once more while Shinji finally said "Big the Bird, goodbye."

"No" Big said, fear evident in his eyes, knowing what was to come as he tried to force his body to move, yet it was too late.

"Hakai" Beerus announced, as Shinji and Misato turned into nothingness while Big screamed "NO" while forcing his face into the ground as tears finally fell altogether while he sobbed.

* * *

"Oh no" Bulma muttered, as she covered her mouth with her left hand while asking herself "What have I done?"

Whis was rather uncomfortable with the situation itself, yet did nothing as he began to feel it: Big's ki was finally beginning to reveal itself. "The change is about to begin" he muttered to himself, as he returned his full attention to what was about to happen.

Still sobbing, Big managed to get to his knees as Beerus began walking towards him when his foot stepped on something. Looking down, he saw Big's hat as Beerus took his foot off the hat and picked it up. Now turning his attention to Big, he began to tell him "Looks like I won. How disappointing, but I'll claim my prize starting with this worthless hat." Using both hands, Beerus began to rip it in half.

The ripping sound itself got Big to look up, as he turned to his left to see what Beerus had done now as the God of Destruction finished and dropped both halves onto the floor. Completely in shock, Big did nothing as Beerus soon looked around and found Big's cape not more than a few feet away as he turned to Big and said "Did that strike a nerve? How about this?"

Raising his hand, Beerus fired a ki blast towards the cape, destroying it into shreds while Big just did nothing but shake while his beak hung open. "Good riddance to rubbish, I'd say" Beerus announced as he began walking towards Big, who did nothing while Beerus made it clear "Do we understand each other now, mortal? If the message isn't clear, it's that I can do whatever I want. Heck, I could destroy this entire planet if I felt like it, or your entire dimension if I decided to do so and there isn't a thing you can do about it." Big, however, still stayed motionless while the tears fell from his eyes once again.

Annoyed, Beerus simply flicked Big in the forehead, sending him flying into Bulma's garage. "Lord Beerus, what was that for?" Bulma asked, rather upset now, yet Beerus seemed more annoyed as he replied "He isn't changing, so I'm forcing him to get angrier. Your property damage was just a coincidence." Turning his full attention to the garage, however, Beerus began to notice Big slowly walking outside with his shirt and jeans ripped, yet stopped not more than a few feet away as his body shook with rage. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Beerus asked, crossing his arms.

Had Beerus known, he would have understood that the mind is a feeble thing. It can break either physically, mentally, or psychologically.

Had Beerus known, we would have taken the time to know that Big's mind was already damaged from several unbearable losses.

Had Beerus cared, he would have realized that at this moment, he screwed up. Royally screwed up.

For at that moment, Big's mind began to replay several moments in his life, each one more heartbreaking than the last.

The death of his birth parents.

His first love backstabbing him for another.

His second love, his wife, killed in front of him along with Big's adopted children and unborn child.

His closest friend betraying him.

His step-son forsaking him.

His one-year battle with depression and attempted suicide.

And now, the loss of Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko.

Yet, the worse of all….

 _Flashback to one year ago…._

" _Honey, I'm home"_

 _Opening the door with groceries in hand, Big lightly kicked the door closed as he saw his wife Deliah, a human woman with red hair, a bronze-like dress, and a small baby bump visible, apparently sewing his hat. "Deliah, what are you doing?" Big asked her, as Deliah turned to Big and replied "Oh hello dear, I was just fixing your hat. You never know when you're going to need it and I don't like it when you wear it while it's all worn out or ripped in several places." Putting the groceries down on the dinner table, Big softly took the hat from her and said "You didn't need to…" He stopped, looking at his wife's work before telling her "It's nice. Looks like a brand-new hat." Deliah smiled before saying "I thought you might like it. I also took the time to fix your work cape." Big turned to her with an eyebrow raised, yet Deliah playfully said "Don't even think about it. Just say thank you." Big softly chuckled before saying "Thank you" as he pecked her lips._

 _End of Flashback…_

Since his wife died, Big took up sewing so he could try to fix his hero clothes just like how Deliah would do for him.

Thanks to Beerus, that was no longer possible.

Deliah's final gift was gone, and from that, Big's mind finally snapped as he lurched his head upwards into the sky and screamed, his entire body quickly surrounding itself in a yellow aura.

"Yes" Beerus said, beginning to smile as he added "It's working." That smile quickly faded as Beerus realized Big's transformation was a bit off from what he expected.

From within that aura, Big's body began a strange metamorphosis as his ripped jeans from the battle with Beerus quickly repaired themselves while the remains of his shirt disappeared, quickly being replaced by red hair that began to cover his upper body except his mid chest, neck, and head. His eyes were quickly covered in a crimson trim around his eyelids. His hair turned black and increased in length while two sharp points covered the left and right side of his neck. And finally, to the biggest surprise of Beerus, from where Big's tail once stood yet was ripped off a long time ago _(*Author's Note: Which occurred in the "Merciless Hybrid" story*)_ now stood a red Saiyan tail.

Finally stopping his screaming, Big's transformation was complete as his yellow aura began to disappear. Yet there he stood, motionless, all the while his eyes focused squarely at Beerus, who seemed rather annoyed by the results.

"What is this?" Beerus asked, turning to Whis and Bulma while stating "Earth woman, that is not a Super Saiyan." Bulma, just as confused, announced "I don't get it either. I did the calculations right. I just don't understand why the result was this instead of his hair just turning yellow." Whis, confused as well, turned to his staff which created a small wormhole. Reaching his hand in, Whis pulled out a small book before him called "Saiyans for Dummies." Noticing this, Beerus looked at Whis and asked "Really Whis? You have a book about Saiyans that you never told me about?" Whis had a small sweat-drop before closing the wormhole and replying "Well Lord Beerus, I felt since our first meeting with Goku it would be beneficial to document Saiyans and their transformations. I've even been able to document others thanks to Chronoa." Rolling his eyes, Beerus mutters "You mean that brat, the Supreme Kai of Time? Ugh" Looking through it, Whis stopped at a page and muttered "Uh-oh" before looking at Beerus and says "Technically, this is a Super Saiyan. However, it's possible that when Big began his transformation he may have been exposed to Blitz Waves. Adding that to the different DNA types running around in his blood may have resulted not in a regular Super Saiyan, but a Super Saiyan 4."

"A Super Saiyan 4, is that right?" Beerus asked, as Whis closed the book and replied "That seems about right. His appearance seems to match the information Chronoa gave me." Sending the book away via a new wormhole, Whis asked "So what should we do with him?" as he referenced Big, who had not moved an inch. Beerus shrugs before deciding "Well, at least we know the experiment was some kind of success. Now to take care of the results" as he began to raise a hand towards Big.

To Beerus' surprise, Big suddenly rushed forward and caught Beerus' wrist in the blink of an eye. "What the…?" Beerus announced, as Big began to squeeze while muttering "No More." Beerus tried to pull away, annoyed, before Big suddenly forced Beerus' arm to point forward while the panic began to set in on Beerus as Big used his free hand, wrapping it into a fist and punching Beerus' gut. Beerus lurched forward while Big brought his fist back and released Beerus' arm while punching Beerus' chin and sending him flying in the air. Looking up, Big covered himself in a yellow aura and took off after Beerus, shouting "NO MORE!"

"Well, I didn't see that coming" Whis muttered, as he and Bulma watched on as Big, in his new Saiyan Form, flew after Beerus.

* * *

"Errors have been made" Beerus muttered, as Big flew directly at him and threw another punch which Beerus was able to block by crossing his arms, yet the force itself forced him to fly back while flinching. As a result of that, Big managed to punch Beerus in the face, causing him to fly back further. Continuing the assault, Beerus brought his arms up in an attempt to block the punches while thinking to himself " _This rage, it's nothing like I've ever seen in a mortal. Where is he getting all this extra power?"_ Beerus didn't have time to think about it as the punches suddenly stopped. Removing his arms from the way, Beerus noticed Big was no longer in front of him.

A hard stomp to his back answered any question he might have had as Beerus began to fall downwards onto the earth only to stop his momentum as he looked around and noticed only tiny blurs around him. "He's using an afterimage technique, is he?" Beerus muttered, yet asked himself "If that's the case, why can't I…" he stopped and began to notice Big now in front of him if only by a foot.

In fact, he began to notice several clones of Big circling around him with their hands cupped while creating balls of ki. "Oh crud" Beerus muttered while all of the Big clones thrusted their hands forward and fired on Beerus, the attack itself creating a cloud of smoke. Big's clones disappeared as the original simply stood there and waited for Beerus.

He didn't have to wait long, as Beerus flew out of the smoke and towards Big. This time, it was Beerus' turn to scream in rage as the two began fighting at high speeds near impossible for anyone to follow.

As this fight resumed, a dimensional wall appeared on the ground as Tsukasa walked through it before hearing the sounds of loud strikes in midair. Looking up, he saw Big and Beerus' battle as their fists clashed with one another before each of them roared, both of them surrounding themselves in yellow and purple ki respectively. Taking Big's appearance into account, Tsukasa muttered "Whis, what have you done?" before taking out a white oval-shaped device and placing it on his waist, as the device known as a Decadriver created a belt around his waist, a small white box of some sort appearing to his left side. "I'd better join in" he decided as he pulled out a card from the box before announcing "Henshin" and throwing the card into the Decadriver, as armor began to appear around him.

" **Kamen Ride: Decade"**

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Beerus looked at Big and admitted "I'll give you credit mortal, you've surprised me. Right now, I've actually had to use 40% of my power just to keep up with you, yet you've had no training with that form in any way imaginable. So, I'm willing to spare you as long as you're willing to accept that I'm your superior." Big, however, narrowed his eyes as he replied "You killed three people I cared for very deeply and destroyed the lasts reminders of my wife. For that…." He stops, his right arm covering itself in yellow/red ki before shouting " **I'LL KILL YOU!"** With that, Beerus snorted "Fine. Have it your way" before charging himself with ki as the two began to charge one another.

Beerus, however, suddenly stopped as he heard the announcement " **Final Attack Ride: DE-DE-DECADE"** as his eyes suddenly went wide and turned to his left, seeing a row of virtual magenta cards aiming right towards him while seeing a magenta, white, and black suited man with green eyes and a yellow mark on his forehead flying in the air with his right leg extended. "Oh crud, not him." Beerus moaned to him, yet as he turned to block that attack, he had forgotten Big who swung his fist and struck Beerus' face. At the same time, Decade's foot struck Beerus' chest, causing an explosion to occur while the three began to fall towards the ground.

Yet, as Big and Decade fell to the ground, the former turning back to normal while Decade began to get to one knee, Beerus held his chest in pain while stopping himself in mid-drop before landing on the ground feet first. Growling at Decade, he asked "What are you doing here?" Decade, getting to his feet, replied "Big is an old friend of the riders. I'm not sure what you did to him, but I won't let you continue this." Beerus snorted, crossing his arms while he stated "You're going to stop me? Really? I highly doubt that." Raising an arm and pointing a finger towards him, Beerus smiled while stating "You might be the Destroyer of Worlds in your dimension, but here you're just as weak as a mortal." Decade, however, did nothing as he walked over to the unconscious Big and helped him to his feet, swinging an arm over his neck as he told Beerus "That might be so, but you've forgotten I can also travel through dimensions." A second later, to Beerus' surprise, a dimensional wall appeared and swallowed Big and Decade before disappearing. Beerus groaned as he looked up to see the dimensional tear in the sky disappear. "Well, that was a waste of time" Beerus muttered, yet added "Although I will give that bird credit. There's much more potential waiting to be shown from him, so we'll see if he's ready to stop holding back."

Beerus sighs before beginning his short flight back to the Briefs' households.

By the time he got there, Beerus was surprised by seeing Bulma burning all of her research on creating Saiyans into a burning barrel. Walking up next to Whis, he was asked "So, how well did he fare Lord Beerus?" Beerus groaned before replying "He has potential, but we'll see what happens. After all, the tear that kept our dimensions together has closed for now yet I'm willing to bet that's only temporary. Sooner or later, it will open again and we'll be seeing that mortal once more. Who knows, maybe next time I'll let Goku have some fun." Turning to the sight of Bulma throwing more of her research into a barrel with fire, Beerus asked him "Are we really letting her do this?" yet Whis simply took a finger to his lips before revealing a small vile with red liquid. Beerus smiled before replying "Good job, Whis."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension…..

As Big laid unconscious on a bed in a small room, a wet towel on his forehead, Tsukasa looked outside a window towards the busy city of Tokyo while telling himself "I have to keep him safe until he's strong enough to return to his dimension. At the same time though…" he trailed off, looking at the sky and noticing a red pirate ship in the sky before saying "I have to avoid that guy."

At the same time, standing on the lookout, a man wearing a red jacket, a white shirt, and brown pants and vest with black boots stared at the city and said the words "Kamen Rider Decade, let's finish what we started long ago." He smiled before continuing to stare at the city.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

And that's it for this story. Sorry if the characters are a little OC. Also, for anyone expecting any of the other characters from Dragon Ball Super, sorry if I didn't use any of them (Goku or Vegeta especially), but I didn't have anything planned for them PLUS I wanted to set this story during the Prison Planet arc of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. That being said, eventually I will have Goku in a story.

That being said, for anyone who asks: 1) Why did I pick Super Saiyan 4 instead of either Super Saiyan God or Blue for Big's Saiyan form since GT isn't supposed to be canon anymore, and 2) Why did I acknowledge the Dragon Ball Xenoverse games? Simply put, I had made this decision long ago and chose to stick with it. Also, I actually liked Dragon Ball GT, and while Super Saiyan God and Blue are nice, this was what I wanted to go with.

Anyway, here's the synopsis for the next story….

 _ **Finding himself in a world of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, Big learns that Tsukasa needs help when a new villain attempts to unite the remnants of Shocker and the Zagyack Empire in order to rule over humanity. However, at the same time, Tsukasa must deal with Captain Marvelous of the Gokaigers, who vows to defeat him. Having no choice, Big must get the two to them to work together in order to save their world if he hopes to return to his own….**_

 _ **Join us in our next story of the Crossover Arc: The Rider/Sentai Dilemma**_

Until next time…


End file.
